New Life - Chapter 3
New Life - Chapter 3 to trzeci rozdział serii New Life napisany przez użytkowniczkę Okeana. Streszczenie Podczas zajęć na basenie zjawia się obcy, który atakuje bezbronnych uczniów. Ben z pomocą nowej koleżanki próbuje pomóc reszcie. Jednak czy z zamierzonym skutkiem? Fabuła Kreatura zamiast atakować bacznie się rozglądała, kiedy moi nowi koledzy i koleżanki zajęci byli panikowaniem. Zamiast dołączyć do reszty wolałem wszystko obserwować z wody. Może będę mieć szczęście i to coś śmiertelnie boi się wody? Monstrum miało fioletową skórą, nie należało do najwyższych. Człapało na czterech nogach niczym pies. Zamiast ogona wystawało coś przypominające mniejszą szczękę. Ciężko było ustalić czym jest pokryte. Na pewno nie było to futro ani pióra. Powierzchnia wyglądała na gładką, ale przez światło odbijające się na skórze można by przypuścić, że jest pokryte śluzem lub łuską. Jednak póki co wolałem tego nie sprawdzać. Oczy, a raczej żółte ślepia spoglądały spod ukosa na całe to otoczenie. Znajdowały się tuż nad wielką paszczą. Szczęka otoczona dwoma rzędami ostrych zębów, jak u rekina. Język był podobny do "ogona". Nie dość, że był długi to zakończony był dodatkową szczęką. Kontrolowany był bardzo zwinne, co mogłem już zauważyć podczas gdy oplótł język wokół klamki w celu otwarcia drzwi. Przygarbiona kreatura nie miała szyi, przez co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jakby szczęka znajdowała się na brzuchu. Od profilu można było dostrzec, że ma tułów, pokryty dziwnymi plamami. :- Ben, wyłaź z wody! - krzyknął ktoś z klasy. :- No co za idiota teraz by siedział w wodzie. - dodał jego kolega. Może i jestem idiotą, ale on również, bo nic z tym nie robi. Nie ucieka. :- A może to coś boi się wody? - zasugerowałem. Wtedy wyszedł przed tłum jeden chłopak. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to ma na imię Matthijs. Miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, które przysłaniały czarne oprawki okularów. Tym razem zamiast nich miał gogle do pływania. Z jego wypowiedzi na wcześniejszych lekcjach stwierdzam, że jest najinteligentniejszy z całego tego towarzystwa. No ale oczywiście moja nowa znajoma próbuje mu dorównać poziomem. W przeciwieństwie do niego jest bardziej rozmowa i podatna na żarty. Ludzie z początku mylili go ze mną, ze względu na podobną budowę ciała. Jednak łatwo było nas odróżnić po kolorze oczu. No i oprawkach szkieł. Może on byłby mi w stanie pomóc zdjąć to urządzenie na nadgarstku? W końcu ma łeb jak sklep. Wybór artykułów na bank jest duży. Tylko czy te produkty nie nakierują go na fakt, że jestem złodziejem? Chciałbym zaryzykować, ale boję się konsekwencji. Nie wiem jak mógłby zareagować tak wielki umysł. Może przewidzieć przecież tyle alternatyw i wybrać najbardziej korzystną dla siebie. :- Nie sądzę. - powiedział Matthijs. To brzmi jak wstęp do naukowej analizy. - Jest pokryty śluzem, co łatwo można zauważyć po odbijającym się świetle na jego skórze. Warto również uwzględnić, że zostawia za sobą ślady podobne do ślimaka. Musi się w takim razie nawadniać, żeby przeżyć. Wysoka temperatura jest dla niego najmniej korzystna. :- Uważaj! - ktoś krzyknął, kiedy potwór zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko do Matta. Chłopak nie zrobił ani ruchu, kiedy stwór zbliżył swą szczękę na języku do jego twarzy. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, co robił i panował nad sytuacją. Nie obyło się bez podziwu dziewczyn w klasie, które wzdychały już na samą jego inteligencję oraz chłopaków, którzy zazdrościli mu odwagi. Szczęka zaczęła się powoli otwierać, po czym przemówiła w zrozumiałym dla ludzi języku: :- Pójdziesz z nami. :- A co jak odmówię? - odpowiedział Matthijs. - Nie masz innej opcji. To propozycja nie do odrzucenia. Albo pójdziesz ze mną z własnej woli, albo zrobi się nie ciekawie. :- Rozumiem. Jednak w jakim celu miałbym się tam udać? Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Informacji? - szybko przeanalizował aktualną sytuację. :- Jestem świadomy tego, co zrobiłeś. Wie o tym cała organizacja u której byłeś ostatnio. Wie o tym również nasz najważniejszy klient. Jesteś poszukiwany w związku z tym. Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną obejdzie się bez tego wszystkiego i zostaniesz oczuszczony z zarzutów. - próbował go namówić. :- Nie byłem ostatnio w żadnej organizacji. Siedzę po lekcjach przed komputer i dbam o rozwój osobisty. Mam na to alibi. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że pomyliłeś mnie z kimś innym. Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Udowodnię to i w związku z tym udam się z tobą. Jednak najpierw chciałbym powiedzieć coś moim kolegom i koleżankom. :- Masz 60 sekund na to. Tylko nic nie kombinuj, bo inaczej wiesz, co się stanie. :- Tak, domyślam się. Mam kręgosłup moralny, nie obawiaj się w związku z tym. Nic złego nie zrobię i wywiążę się z umowy. Matthijs odwrócił się i posłał najpierw mi gniewne spojrzenie. Wyglądało na to, jakby coś wiedział w tym temacie. Może domyślił się, że to ja byłem w tej organizacji i nas pomylono? Później skupił wzrok na reszcie grupy, która przyglądała się w milczeniu temu wszystkiemu. W momencie przemowy stwora każdy zamilkł, jakby zaciekawienie z śmiertelnym przerażeniem odebrało im zdolność mówienia. :- Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie. - zaczął Matt. - Ten gość oczekuje wiedzy, którą być może jestem w stanie mu zapewnić. Jednak... Jest jedna osoba wśród nas, która wie znaczenie więcej niż się spodziewamy. To on powinien was poprowadzić do zwycięstwa w tego rocznych rozgrywkach. :- Co on chrzani? - powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna szeptem. W myślach przyłączyłem się do pytania. Te słowa nie miały zupełnego sensu w tej sytuacji. Czemu zaczął gadać o głupim konkursie naukowym w tej chwili? :- Żebym ja to wiedział... - odpowiedział jej ktoś podobną tonacją głosu. Spojrzałem na resztę klasy. Na ich twarzach widniało zdziwienie. Tylko z twarzy blondynki nie byłem w stanie nic odczytać. Lekko zmarszczone brwi mogły świadczyć o skupieniu. Tylko to mogłem wywnioskować. Muszę z nią o tym później porozmawiać. Może mu chodziło o nią? :- Przygotujcie się do walki o pierwsze miejsce. Nie możemy zawieść szkoły. Liczy się dobro absolwentów, aktualnych uczniów i tych, którzy do niej dołączą! Liczę, że ta osoba poprowadzi was do zwycięstwa. Powodzenia, przyjaciele! :- Skończyłeś już? To trwa zbyt długo. :- Pamiętajcie, życie zależy od was samych! - Matthijs spojrzał na stwora - Tak, już skończyłem. Potwór złapał Matthijsa językiem, oplatając jego ręce. Najwyraźniej nie chciał, aby uciekł. :- Tak mi przykro, Matt... - powiedziałem po cichu, mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie usłyszy. Stwór odszedł kawałek dalej, po czym nagle się zatrzymał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na naszą grupkę, po czym zniknął z Matthijsem. Klasa stała w milczeniu, a ja wygrzebałem się na brzeg i dołączyłem do zdziwionej grupy. Jednak nie na długo. Złapałem rękę mojej dociekliwej znajomej i pociągnąłem ją z dala od reszty. Poszliśmy razem w stronę leżaków. :- Zrozumiałaś coś z tej mowy? Albo wiesz może czego to coś od niego chce? - zapytałem, patrząc na jej blond włosy. :- Tak... Ale nie wiem, czy mogę Ci o tym powiedzieć. - powiedziała niepewnie. :- Jak to? Przecież nic się nie stanie. Możesz mi zaufać. Naprawdę. - chciałem ją przekonać. :- Och, Ben. Wierzę ci. Tylko... Nie zawsze jak się chce to może się to zrobić. - posłała mi lekki uśmiech. :- Zdradzisz mi przynajmniej swoje imię? :- Niech Ci będzie. To w ramach wynagrodzenia tamtej informacji. Nazywam się... Uważaj! ~***~ Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Obraz powoli zaczynał nabierać ostrości, przez co mogłem zidentyfikować, co się dzieje. Pomimo tego, że mogłem coś zobaczyć, to nie mogłem nic usłyszeć. Kompletna cisza, którą przerwał nagły pisk. Poza nim nic więcej nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć. Na basenie zapanował istny chaos. Ten potwór powrócił... Tylko jego szczęki były we krwi. A Matthijsa nie było widać. Co mogło się z nim stać?! Otworzyłem szerzej oczy z niedowierzania. O co w tym wszystkim do cholery chodzi?! Złapałem się za głowę. Bolało. Musiałem stracić przytomność. Ale co się działo chwilę przed tym? Z całych sił próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, ale to powodowało większą migrenę. Czułem na skroni, jak krew w żyłach pulsuje coraz szybciej. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na potwora, który zbliżał się do dziewczyn. Widząc jak zbliża swoją szczękę do nich poczułem, że nogi mam z waty. Przypomniał mi się przez to wypadek ze zbitym słoikiem, z którego wyszło coś, co zaczęło pożerać pracownika... Najpierw pracownik, potem Matthijs (chociaż on może jeszcze żyć), a teraz one? Ile jeszcze osób będę mieć na sumieniu?! Ile krwi zostanie na moich dłoniach?! Co ja narobiłem?! Zacząłem odzyskiwać słuch, przez co dotarł do mnie krzyk połączony z płaczem. Co ja mam zrobić?! To urządzenie... "Nieziemska bransoletka"! To może być jakiś ratunek! Kiedy chciałem już przekręcić tarczę bransoletki stanęła obok mnie blondynka. :- Ben! Żyjesz, prawda? - zapytała patrząc mi w oczy. :- No a nie widać? Szybko! Musimy im pomóc! - wskazałem palcem na grupkę. Dziewczyna wzięła deskę z połamanego leżaka i pobiegła w stronę potwora. Była przy tym bardzo odważna. Od razu pobiegła, nie bojąc się. Gotowa do ataku. Szybka i zwinna. Gotowa by pomóc innym bez najmniejszego zawahania. Coś niesamowitego. Uderzyła potwora deską prosto w szczękę ogonową. Przez, co ten odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Zaczęła biec, a to poczłapało za nią. Musiałem zareagować szybko, by jej pomóc. Nie było czasu na wybieranie pokemona, jakim się stać. Chwyciłem również za deskę i pobiegłem w kierunku. :- Pomogę Ci, Blondi! - powiadomiłem dziewczynę. :- Praca zespołowa? To lubię! - posłała mi uśmiech. :- My odciągniemy tą kreaturę, a wy uciekajcie! - rozkazałem, co było nawet miłym uczuciem. Dziewczyny od razu wzięły nogi za pas. Posłuchały się mnie! Aż ciężko było mi w to uwierzyć, że to miało właśnie miejsce. W tym czasie moja znajoma zdążyła rozbić deskę, blokując paszczę stwora. Stała się wtedy bezbronna. Podbiegłem w jej kierunku od razu. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła uciec, bo to owinęło język z szczęką wokół jej tali i zaczęło ciągnąć do paszczy. :- Beeen, pomóż mi! - krzyknęła, wiercąc się. Zrobiłem wyskok, a potem uderzyłam deską w język z całej siły, upadając przy tym na nogi. Potwór puścił dziewczynę, wydając przy tym ryk. Blondynka upadła. :- Mamy chwilę, więc uciekamy. - powiedziała. Tylko przytaknąłem głową i podałem jej dłoń, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Złapała mą dłoń i podniosła się z ziemi z niewielką pomocą mojej siły. Razem schowaliśmy się za niewielkim murkiem, przejściem dla pracowników basenu. :- Nic Ci nie zrobił? - zapytałem, chcąc przerwać ciszę. :- Jestem jeszcze żywa, a to najważniejsze. Ale co z tobą i twoją głową? Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń ku mej głowie i odgarnęła moje włosy. Wtedy sobie przypomniałem, że miała zdradzić mi swoje imię. :- Co się wtedy stało...? Miałaś powiedzieć swoje imię, ostrzegłaś mnie i co dalej się działo? - musiałem o to zapytać. :- Ach, tak. Wtedy leżak na ciebie spadł. Widziałam tylko jak się zbliżał. Nie wiem niestety kto mógł to zrobić, ale jestem pewna, że wkrótce się tego dowiem. Później... Wrócił Matthijs... Otworzyłem oczy szczerzej. :- Czyli żyje?! - zapytałem, przerywając dziewczynie. Dziewczyna wtedy położyła dłoń na moich ustach. Byłem za głośno. Wyjrzała tylko niepewnie zza zabudowy, aby upewnić się, że potwór nie idzie w naszą stronę. :- Chcesz wiedzieć, co było dalej czy fakt, że twój brat bliźniak żyje starcza Ci do wiedzy? - zapytała, zdejmując przy tym rękę z mych ust. :- Oczywiście, że chcę.. - wymamrotałem tym razem znacznie ciszej. :- On... Miał ślady na nogach. Nie... To nie były ślady... To były rany. Wygryzienia na nogach. Krew spływała po nich. Jego oczy... Coś okropnego... Nie było widać w nich życia. Zero emocji. :- Na co dzień tak się nie zachowuje przypadkiem? Te zero emocji. - zasugerowałem. :- No co ty? - uśmiechnęła się, a potem wróciła do tematu. - Mam wrażenie, że zaczął współpracować z kreaturą przez pewien czas. Zupełnie jakby był w transie. A ugryzienie mogło go "zarazić". Coś jak w bajkach o zombie czy też wampirach. - tłumaczyła dziewczyna. :- Czyli był jego marionetką przez chwilę zaraz po ugryzieniu... Zęby wydzielają toksynę? - pomyślałem na głos. Blondynka o niebieskich oczach przytaknęła. Najważniejsze, że kolega żyje. Jednak fakt, że jest kontrolowany przez obcego mnie nie uspakaja. :- Musimy mu pomóc oraz naszej klasie. Powinni stąd uciec zanim coś im się stanie. :- Zgadzam się z tym. Matt miał rację. - powiedziała, posyłając mi uśmiech, a ja popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem. Co miała na myśli? :- Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem... - wymamrotałem niepewnie. :- Pamiętasz tą wiadomość odnośnie konkursu? - zapytała, a ja przytknąłem głową. - Ona była zaszyfrowana. Osoba która miała zagwarantować zwycięstwo to... :- POMOCY!!! - przerwał męski głos. Oboje się podnieśliśmy, żeby zobaczyć o co chodzi. To coś znowu zaatakowało. Tym razem chłopaka, który stanął w obronie dziewczyn. Czerwone farbowane włosy i wyrzeźbione ciało przez udział w zawodach pływackich. Kalos kagathos. Chociaż może nie do końca...? Znowu pobiegliśmy w kierunku poczwary. :- Uważajcie na jego zęby, one mają jad! - ostrzegłem grupkę. :- Czym prędzej stąd uciekajcie! JUŻ! - warknęła. - Ben wam pomoże. A ja z Duckiem zaraz do was dołączymy. :- Emily, łap! - powiedział Duck, rzucając jej niewielki nóż. Skąd on miał nóż na basenie? Może jednak nie jest taki szlachetny, jak wcześniej myślałem... Przynajmniej dzięki niemu w końcu się dowiedziałem, jak nazywa się tajemnicza blondynka z którą miałem okazję się zaprzyjaźnić. Emily miała świetną orientację i złapała nóż bez większego problemu. :- Chodźmy tędy, ale szybko. - wskazałem przerażonym uczniom. Odprowadzając ich w biegu, odwróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć jak radzi sobie pozostawiona dwójka. Emily pomagała wstać Duckowi, a potwór zwijał się z bólu. Obok niego leżała bezwaładnie pokaleczona szczęka z ogona. Dotarliśmy grupką do szatni, gdzie wzięli swoje rzeczy i dalej udali się w panice do wyjścia. Gdy miałem się cofnąć, żeby pomóc tamtej dwójce do moich uszu dotarł jakiś dźwięk. Jakby dyszenie połączone z jękami bólu. Otworzyłem jedną z kabin... Widok był przerażający... :- Matthijs... - wymamrotałem na jego widok. - Pomogę ci. Bez obaw. Wyjdziesz z tego. :- Ben... Uciekaj... - wysyczał ledwo. Podszedłem do niego i chwyciłem go za ramię, pod które zgrabnie się wślizgnąłem. Zarzuciłem jego ciało na swój kark. Następnie wstałem z nim. Miałem zamiar go wynieść i zawieść do szpitala albo przynajmniej wezwać pomoc. :- Ben... On wiedzą... - wymamrotał, łapiąc oddech. :- O tym stworze? - dopytałem dla pewności. :- O tym, że ktoś ukradłeś połówkę omnitrixa... W tym momencie zamarłem. Czy to jest to coś, co mam na ręku? A może chodzi o coś innego? :- Omni... Co? :- Omnitrix. To urządzenie, co masz na nadgarstku. Mój tata pracował tam skąd go zabrałeś. Będą ciebie szukać... - tłumaczył na tyle na ile pozwoliły mu siły. Miałem wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, a moje serce na moment stanęło, żeby zaraz bić ze zdwojoną siłą jakby miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Ale... Czy ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? :- Nie podchodziłeś do stwora blisko, zgadza się? - zapytał, a ja miałem ochotę zwrócić zjedzone na śniadanie tosty. :- Możliwe, że się zdarzyło? - odpowiedziałem niepewnie. Kiedy czułem, że zaczyna się układać... Że może jednak będzie dobrze, okazało się, że tak nie jest. Zamiast tego odczuwam teraz strach przerażenie i nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. :- Jest źle... - powiedział słabnącym głosem. :- Czemu? - tylko tyle byłem w stanie wydusić. Jednak odzewu nie usłyszałem. Cholera! Chyba zemdlał. Trzymając go sprawdziłem czy ma puls. Słabo wyczuwalny, ale był. Miałem zamiar już go wynieść, ale nie mogłem paradować z urządzeniem na ręku, którego szukają. A może powinienem się przyznać i je by zdjęli? No ale, co by mi wtedy zrobili? Wolę chyba tego nie wiedzieć... Podłożem na chwilę kolegę najdelikatniej jak umiałem. Muszę coś znaleźć... Wychodząc z kabiny rozjarzałem się za moimi rzeczami. Pobiegłem na placach do mojej torby. W niej mam wodę, którą mogę obmyć mu rany z brudu. Może chociaż trochę ocali go to od bakterii. Podszedłem do czarnej torby z trzema białymi paskami idącymi pionowo tuż przy lewej krawędzi torby. Wyciągnąłem z niej wodę oraz wziąłem lezącą obok bluzę i szarą bluzkę na krótki rękaw. Wróciłem szybciutko do Matthijsa. Na całe szczęście czekał tam na mnie i nic w między czasie mu się nie stało. Przyklęknąłem przy nim i ostrożnie polałam wodę po pogryzionych nogach. Obmyłem mu przy tym zakrzepniętą krew. Zaraz po tym delikatnie wytarłem mu nogi szarą bluzką, którą późnej mu założyłem, żeby nie odczuł zimna. Natomiast ja założyłem swoją bluzą, nie wyciągając dłoni na której znajdował się omnitrixa poza rękaw. Przerzuciłem Matta tak samo jak wcześniej i udałem się z nim w kierunku wyjścia. Dochodząc do drzwi wejściowych zaczynało trochę mi brakować sił. Jednak musiałem iść pomimo tego. Dla kolegi. Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby ktoś jeszcze cierpiał z mojej winy. Oczywiście jakby doszedł do siebie to mógłby mi pomóc. Gdy tylko wyszedłem na zewnątrz ucieszyłem się. Na chodniku przy jezdni był zaparkowany radiowóz policyjny. Bez większego zawahania zrobiłem kilka kroków na przód, żeby zostawić im poszkodowanego oraz poinformować o grasującym tutaj monstrum. Jednak... Szybko zacząłem tego żałować. :- Dzień dobry, młodzieńcze. - powiedział funkcjonariusz, robiąc notatkę służbową. :- On potrzebuje pomocy! - wykrzyczałem, zapominając o formie grzecznościowej. Policjant od razu odłożył notes z długopisem i popatrzył na Matthijsa. Zaraz po tym przekierował na mnie wzrok pełen podejrzeń. Przełknąłem ślinę zaczynając się trochę bardziej bać. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Zrobić mi wykład, że nie należy ruszać poszkodowanego z miejsca wypadku i wezwać pomoc. Ostatecznie sprawdził puls Matta i ruszył w kierunku kolegi. Nie... Czy aby na pewno? Nie... To nie może być to! Otworzyłem oczy szczerzej, nie dowierzając w to, co widzę. To był ten policjant, który mnie złapał podczas zakazu wychodzenia poza posesję. Ten który przez chwilę nie był człowiekiem. Czy on o tym wszystkim wie i czeka na mnie? :- Zajmij się chłopakiem, Fericerrt. Wezwę kartkę. - zawiadomił prawilny funkcjonariusz. Co miało znaczyć te określenie? "Zajmij się chłopakiem". Którym chłopakiem? Mną czy Mattem?! :- Już idę. - odpowiedział mu. Widząc jak się odwraca poczułem nagły atak paniki. Przyspieszone tętno, drżące dłonie oraz poczucie gorąca, które nadmierny pot próbuje uregulować. Nie może mnie dostać. Nie może!!! Rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Chwyciłem za drzwi i gdy chciałem je pociągnąć nie mogłem. Po chwili dostrzegłem za szybą czerwone włosy. Duck! Obaj puściliśmy drzwi i czekaliśmy przez chwilę, kto pierwszy zrobi ruch. W końcu ja się na to odważyłem i wszedłem. :- Co z Emily? - zapytałem od razu. :- Pomaga jakiemuś chłopakowi. Taki cykor, który odłączył się od grupy. - powiedział szybko. Może mają jakieś kłopoty? Muszę im pomóc! Wyjrzałem przez szybę w drzwiach i zauważyłem, że Fericerrt patrzy w tym kierunku dziwnie się uśmiechając. Co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Nie wiem. I nie wiem, czy na pewno chcę wiedzieć. :- Pomogę im, a ty opowiedz wszystko tamtym... policjantom. - wskazałem palcem. :- Robi się! - odpowiedział, a następnie ruszył w ich kierunku. Od razu ruszyłem, żeby pomóc koleżance i koledze, którego nie przypilnowałem, a powinienem. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie widząc, że blondynka leży na ziemi, a obce stworzenie zbliża się do niej. Byłem świadkiem, jak wbija w jej ramię swoją językową szczękę. Jednak zamiast zostawić zwykłe ugryzienie podniósł ją i owinął wokół niej język. Miałem wrażenie, że mam nogi przytwierdzone betonem. Chciałem coś zrobić, ale nie mogłem. Nie wiedziałem już co. To wszystko... Tego jest za dużo! Emily i mnie dzieliła cała długość basenu. Musiałem zrobić coś i to szybko. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby te dziwadło ją zabrało! Postanowiłem zrobić coś czego może nie powinien. Jednak czułem, że muszę to zrobić. Muszę jej pomóc pomimo tego, że nie miałem zbliżać się z urządzeniem do tego czegoś. Wybrałem z traczy postać, która przypominała jaszczurkę głównie przez ogon. Kończyny miała umieszczone na czymś podobnym do piłek, a może nawet kółek. Zaś wykończenie głowy kojarzyło mi się z pociskiem do jakiejś broni. Znowu poczułem ten straszny ból przy transformacji, który zmieniał moje DNA. Zaraz po przemianie zacząłem biec i zauważyłem, że dość szybko się rozpędziłem. Za szybko jak na taki dystans. Co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo szybko zbliżyłem się do wody w basenie. I w obawie, że nie zdążę się zatrzymać biegłem dalej. Zacisnąłem tylko oczy, szykując się na to, że zaraz się zanurzę. Otworzyłem jednak niepewnie oczy widząc, że biegnę dalej. Po wodzie! Wyciągnąłem tylko dłoń, by złapać potwora, ale... już go tam nie było. Wybiegłem więc, żeby się rozejrzeć. Zaginął. To wydawało mi się zbyt podejrzanie... Przecież nie mógł się od tak rozpłynąć w powietrzu! Zbyt późno zareagowałem? Zbyt późno postanowiłem się pozbyć swojego ludzkiego ciała? Zawiodłem... Nawet nie wiem, co stało się z tym chłopakiem, którego nie dopilnowałem... A może już jest po nim? NIE! Zacząłem go szukać z jakąś ostatnią nutkę nadziei, której z sekundy na sekundę było coraz mniej, a mój umysł pochłaniała czerń. Sam fakt, że nie mogłem znaleźć chłopaka tylko mnie dobijał. Po tym wszystkim... Zacząłem żałować. I to szczerze żałować. Rzuciłem wzrok na moją klatkę piersiową, a dokładniej na mój wskaźniczek. Zaczynał przybierać kolor pomarańczowy i to dużo szybciej zmienił kolor niż ostatnio. Nie mogąc wrócić do reszty. Zacząłem więc biec przed siebie. Już nie ważne gdzie. Byle tam nikogo nie było. Nie chcę nikomu więcej zaszkodzić. Ja... Już zbyt dużo razy kogoś zawiodłem... Ukryłem się więc na starej budowie, która nie została dokończona przez firmę, która zbankrutowała. Usiadłem tam i przemieniłem się w człowieka, po tym jak wskaźnik zrobił się krwisto czerwony i zamigotał trzy razy. Usiadłem tylko podkulając nogi. Oparłem o kolana skrzyżowane ręce między którymi ukryłem twarz. Nowe życie? Zniszczone życie... Bohaterowie * Ben Tennyson * Emily * Duck * Matthijs * Obcy na basenie * Funkcjonariusz policji * Fericerrt * Uczniowie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii New Life